Leave the Rest to Me
is the two hundred and eightieth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga, and the fifth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. Summary Aomine and Kise are successfully penetrating Silver with their double team, while in Zone and Perfect Copy respectively. Nash Gold Jr. notes that while Kise is not in the Zone, both of them are on the same level. Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, and Tsuchida watch from the broadcast in awe, commenting that this is the strongest double team, and there is no way for Jabberwock to get the ball. Kise intentionally lets an infuriated Silver drive past him, only for Aomine to catch up with him, and Kise steals the ball from behind. As the ball comes into Akashi's possession, Riko confirms that due to Gold's presence, Akashi is unable to make his teammates enter the Zone. Kise calls for Akashi to pass the ball to him, and proceeds to use Akashi's Ankle Break on Jabberwock's number 6. Jabberwock's number 12 attempts to block Kise from shooting, but he fails when Kise passes the ball to Aomine. Silver jumps up to block Aomine, but Aomine goes sideways and successfully scores with a Formless Shot. As Team Vorpal Swords cheers, Wakamatsu recalls how Kise went against Aomine in the Interhigh, regarding Kise as 'a copy of the strongest' and how there seem to be two Aomine's on the court. Kagami also notes how Aomine and Kise are completely in sync. Momoi then reminisces about their time in Teiko and how Aomine and Kise have been always going up against each other. Seeing them currently working together in synchronization, Momoi begins to cry, happy that the tension between the both of them has dissolved. In response, Kuroko begins to cheer for Aomine and Kise. Meanwhile, on the court, Gold begins to understand Vorpal Swords's current formation, and he notes that while Murasakibara's defense range is indeed large, it is still not enough to stop his own pass from getting through. Jabberwock's number 7 then gains possession of the ball, proceeding to carry out a shooting technique extremely similar to Hyuuga's Barrier Jumper. Hyuuga notes that number 7's back step is different—while his own requires him to shift his weight from his legs, number 7's is however shifted while in mid-air. Kagetora remarks that Silver is not the only basketball genius among Jabberwock. Aomine, Kise, and Kagami execute an extremely fast-paced offence, getting back the scores from Jabberwock. Soon after, Kise tells Aomine that double-teaming Silver is a little too much, and he asks if Aomine could leave Silver to him. Aomine thinks for a bit before agreeing to it, but not without telling Kise that if he does a bad job at it, they will be back to double-teaming. Kise then provokes Silver, telling him that he alone is just enough. Everyone else in Vorpal Swords realizes what is going on, and Momoi asks if Aomine and Kise are taking this too lightly. Kagetora replies that the light-hearted conversation earlier on was to trick Jabberwock into thinking that they are not being taken seriously by Aomine and Kise, when in actuality, Kise had realized that double-teaming Silver takes an abnormally huge toll on their stamina and will be exhausted before the crucial moment in the match if they kept this up. Therefore, he has decided that in order to preserve Aomine's stamina, he will sacrifice his own by taking on Silver alone, all for the sake of Vorpal Swords's victory. Having been provoked, Silver seems to have lost his composure, as Kise is able to catch up to him and block him with Aomine's agility and Murasakibara's block. As he faces Silver once more, Kise is able to outrun him, his agility now even faster than Aomine's, while thinking to himself that whatever he is going to do annoys him since it's tiring, he won't have any doubts if this is the only way to secure victory. Silver catches up with Kise just as the latter is about to dunk. While fighting the air battle, Kise has a flashback of his conversation with Kasamatsu that took place before the match. Kasamatsu tells him to win, not for the sake of revenge, but to show them everything they have done for basketball. Determined to win, Kise successfully dunks over Silver, revealing that he has finally entered the Zone. Midorima comments that while this will not last long, Kise, with Zone and Perfect Copy, is currently the strongest player on the court. As the match continues, it is shown that Akashi converses with his second personality inside of him. He asks his other self to lend him his power, as they need the power of the Eye in order to win. His other self replies doubtfully, saying that if it fails, the team will be destroyed. When the buzzer sounds signaling the end of the 3rd quarter, with a score of 60 - 70 in Jabberwock's favour, Akashi says that it's fine, and they will no longer see each other as enemies. His other self then agrees to it, asking him to let him fight for the sake of the team's victory. When the fourth quarter begins, Kise attempts to shoot another High Projectile Three, but he fails as his exhaustion finally gets the better of him. Kise is then substituted by Midorima, and while he is being helped by Akashi to the bench, he tells himself how weak he is, not being able to score one more basket. Akashi denies his comments, telling Kise that he has done well, and he should leave the rest to him, while addressing Kise as Ryota. Kise and Midorima then realize Akashi has changed to his second personality. Jabberwock mocks Vorpal Swords, saying that all their hard work is meaningless and that the results will never change. Akashi replies that they should be more worried about themselves, and compared to the rest of them, Kise has done more than enough, so that their efforts would not be meaningless. As Gold proceeds to do another magic pass, Akashi uses his Emperor Eye and intercepts the ball before it can leave Gold's hand. Everyone is shocked as Akashi tells Gold to lower his head as he is absolute. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured * Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords Techniques used *Daiki Aomine's Zone *Ryōta Kise's Perfect Copy *Daiki Aomine's Formless Shot *Nash Gold Jr.'s No Motion Pass *Allen's Explosive Step Back *Ryōta Kise's Zone *Seijūrō Akashi's Emperor Eye Navigation Category:Chapters